High-Maintenance Bitch
Back to Chapter One Shri stood in her door, arms outstretched holding THE dog. It wiggled and whimpered at it's current predicament. She blinked once as she absorbed what had just happened. In the hall were several bags of dog food, toys, cloths and bedding. Nivi had all but bowled her over, thrust the dog in her hands, dropped the bags, murmured something about the atrocities of footwear, coming back “I swear.” and then slammed the door. Shri hadn't even had space to draw breath, so quickly did it happen. Now Shri had a huge small problem. One named Princess. “Alright, look you... I know that you know that we aren't going to be the best for friends,” Shri's eyes bored into the puppies. Her response was to cock her head, make puppy dog eyes and “charm”. She gave it a small shake, “And none of that, won't work.” Then it did what any put out puppy would do.... she urinated on the carpet. Shri gave the longest sigh of her life. Princess found her self tied to the fridge door while Shri scrubbed. She lay on the cold tile with as much dignity as she could muster. Given her situation. “Look,” Shri bit out as she scrubbed, “this is only temporary. As soon as Nivi gets her self a locking cabinet for her shoes, you're going back where you belong and frankly where you and I want you to be.” She tossed the rag into the bucket of soapy water. “So stop looking at me like that.” The dirty water was emptied down the sink and the bucket rinsed, “Where are you going to stay? Hrm?” Princess demanded jerky in her unusual way. “Won't work, remember?” Princess pushed again. “No I guess not. I think Nivi left some in your bags.” Shri went to fetch out the jerky and returned to the little Princess. “How about you sit? Always getting your way is bad for you” Shri squatted down and held the tiny piece of jerky up over Princess nose and pushed slightly down on her posterior. When her butt hit the ground, Shri gave a firm “Sit!” and let Princess have her just rewards. Happily munching, princess wanted another, as greedy little puppies would. “Sure thing boss, but only for a pretty sit.” The lesson went on for an hour. “Sit!” Princesses butt hit the floor, and jerky rained from the heavens. “What a good little Princesses! You're not hopeless after all. Nivi will be pleased.” Shri wiped off her hands on her pants and looked around her small home, “Where are you sleeping?” Near the hall was a small closet, with tiled floor used for coats and muddy boots. While not as big as the room Princesses once enjoyed as a place to sleep it wouldn't be horrifying. Shri pulled the pins from the hinges and set the door to one side. Princesses zipped in and grabbed an old boot. Wriggling with joy, she munched on the supple leather. “Keep it, I was going to toss those anyhow.” Guns, boots, gun holsters, odd bits of this and that, flew out of the closet as Shri cleared space for her new guest, “ A good ward awe'ta hold you.” she sat down crosslegged. “this is ONLY temporary.” under her breath, “Nivi, you owe me.” Category:Layflat Shadowrun